Pharrell Williams
miniatur|Williams live im September 2008 Pharrell Williams (* 5. April 1973 in Virginia Beach, Virginia) ist eine Hälfte des Hip-Hop- und Songwriterduos The Neptunes (mit Chad Hugo), seit Snoop Doggs Drop It Like It’s Hot ist er auch als Skateboard P bekannt. Pharrell hat eine große Anzahl an Titeln für andere Musiker produziert, wie z. B. für Kelis, Snoop Dogg, Beyoncé, Justin Timberlake, Mystikal, Jay-Z, N’Sync, Britney Spears, Nelly und Madonna. Pharrell Williams singt bevorzugt in den oberen Registern und verwendet oft die Falsetttechnik. Außerdem ist er neben Chad und Shay ein Mitglied der Band N.E.R.D. Leben miniatur|„Pharrell“ ebenfalls live. Pharrell Williams wurde als Ältester von drei Söhnen von Pharaoh Williams und Carolyn Williams geboren. Sein Vater war ein afrikanischer Handwerker, seine Mutter war eine phillipinische Lehrerin. In der siebten Klasse traf er seinen späteren Bandkollegen Hugo in einem Workshop für begabte Talente der Schule. Die Beiden fingen an zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie mischten Beats und spielten in verschiedenen Livebands, in welchen Pharrell Schlagzeug spielte. 1992, während beide verschiedene Oberschulen absolvierten, verkauften sie ihren ersten verfassten Vers, Rump Shaker, an Wreckx-n-Effect. Sie fingen an, eigene Titel zu schreiben und zusammen mit anderen populären Hip-Hop-Künstlern zu produzieren, beispielsweise mit Noreaga und Mase. 1999 gelang Pharrell als Musikproduzent der Durchbruch mit Kelis Debütalbum Kaleidoscope. Im August 2002 wurden The Neptunes zu den Produzenten des Jahres bei den Source Awards und bei den Billboard Music Awards ernannt. 2002 schrieben und produzierten Williams und Hugo Nellys Single Hot in Here. Sie wiederholten diesen Erfolg mit der Hip-Pop Single I’m a Slave 4 U von Britney Spears. Im Sommer 2003 folgte im Zuge der Veröffentlichung des Albums The Neptunes Present – Clones, auf der Pharrells erste Solosingle im Duett mit Kollege Jay-Z zu finden ist. Frontin' war ein Welthit und hielt Williams Schwungkraft bis zur Veröffentlichung von Hugos und Williams zweitem Funk-/Rock-orientierten N.E.R.D Album, welches im März 2004 veröffentlicht wurde. Williams Rock/Britpop/Hip Hop Mischung wurde durch den Auftritt bei den Grammy Awards 2004 weiter verstärkt, wo er den Song I Saw Her Standing There von den Beatles mit Sting, Dave Matthews und Vince Gill vortrug. Er spielte bei diesem Auftritt Schlagzeug. Am 24. Juli 2006 kam Pharrells Debütalbum In My Mind heraus, das sich zum einen aus souligen R&B-Songs zum anderen aus reinen Hip-Hop-Tracks zusammensetzt. Dieses Album beinhaltet unter anderem Kooperationen mit Jay-Z, Slim Thug, Gwen Stefani, Kanye West, Nelly und Clipse. Im August 2006 wurde Number One, eine Single aus In My Mind, veröffentlicht, welches er zusammen mit Kanye West aufnahm. Im September 2006 folgte in den USA That Girl, die dritte Singleauskoppelung vom Album, aufgenommen und produziert mit Snoop Dogg. Für den Need for Speed: Carbon Soundtrack wurde 2006 unter anderen Show You How to Hustle aus seinem Album verwendet. Im Juni 2007 gründeten Pharrell, Kanye West und Lupe Fiasco die Supergroup Child Rebel Soldier. Ihr erstes Album wird voraussichtlich „God Unwilling“ heißen. 2008 arbeitete er mit Madonna für ihr elftes Studioalbum Album Hard Candy zusammen. Williams produzierte zusammen mit The Neptunes acht Stücke für das Album, wovon sieben auf der regulären Ausgabe des Albums zu finden waren, darunter der Erfolgshit "Give It 2 Me". Im Jahr zuvor entstand in einer gemeinsamen Zusammenarbeit bereits "Hey You", ein Charity Projekt für Live Earth. 2009 arbeitete er mit Game an The R.E.D Album, welches im dritten Quartal 2010 erscheinen soll. Diskografie Alben Singles Auszeichnungen 2001 *'BMI Urban Music Awards'http://www.bmi.com/news/entry/233026 BMI Urban Award Winners Announced **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) **Songwriter des Jahres: “Got Your Money”, “I Just Wanna Luv U”, “Shake Ya Ass” *'The Source Hip-Hop Music Awards'The Source Hip-Hop Music Awards **Produzent des Jahres 2002 *'BMI Urban Music Awards'BMI Celebrates Urban Music at 2002 Awards Ceremony **Produzent des Jahres (with Chad Hugo) **Songwriter des Jahres: „Danger“, „Southern Hospitality“ *'Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Awards'Finalists & Winners **Songwriter des Jahres (nominiert) **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) 2003 *'Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop' AwardsFinalists & Winners **Songwriter des Jahres (nominiert) **Produzent des Jahres *'BMI Urban Music Awards'BMI Celebrates Urban Music at 2003 Awards Ceremony **Produzent des Jahres **Song des Jahres: „Hot in Herre“ *'The Source Hip-Hop Music Awards'2003 Source Award Winners **Produzent des Jahres *'Vibe Awards'Vibe Awards 2003: Winners **Engste Musikpartnerschaft: N.E.R.D./The Neptunes **Wahrheitgetreuestes Video: „Beautiful“ (nominiert) **Modischstes Video (nominiert) **Beste Zusammenarbeit: „Beautiful“ (nominiert) 2004 *'Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Awards'Finalists & Winners **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) *'BMI Urban Music Awards'BMI Celebrates Urban Music at 2004 Awards with Top Writers, Producers, Publishers **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) **Songwriter des Jahres (mit Chad Hugo): „Beautiful“, „Excuse Me Miss“, „Frontin'“, „Luv U Better“, „When the Last Time“ *'Grammy Award'46th Grammy Awards – 2004 **Produzent des Jahres **Bester Gesang in einem Popalbum: Justified **Beste Rap/Gesang Zusammenarbeit: „Frontin'“ (nominiert) **Beste Rap/Gesang Zusammenarbeit: „Beautiful“ (nominiert) **Bester Rapsong: „Beautiful“ (nominiert) **Bester Rapsong: „Excuse Me Miss“ (nominiert) 2005 *'BMI Urban Music Awards'Lil Jon, R. Kelly, Kanye West and EMI Take Top Honors at BMI Urban Awards **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) *'Grammy Awards'47th Grammy Awards – 2005 **Best Rap Performance von einem Duo oder einer Gruppe: „Drop It Like It’s Hot“ (nominiert) **Bester Rapsong: „Drop It Like It’s Hot“ (nominiert) *Vibe Awards2005 Vibe Award Nominees & Winners **Club Banger: „Can I Have It Like That“ (nominiert) 2006 *'BMI Urban Music Awards'BMI Salutes Top Urban Music Makers at Star-Studded Gala in NYC **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) *'Grammy Awards'48th Grammy Awards – 2006 **Produzent des Jahres (nominiert) 2007 *'Grammy Awards'49th Grammy Awards – 2007 **Bester Rapsong: „Money Maker“ **Bestes Rapalbum: In My Mind (nominiert) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) * * * }} Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Mann bat-smg:Pharrell Williams en:Pharrell Williams it:Pharrell Williams Kategorie:Alle Artikel